


Imperfect

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Who dies isn't specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Written for SPN Poetry Challenge.Prompt: "We're far from perfect, but we're good." - Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one surprised me with its outcome. Love it, hope you’re going to love it too!

Salty tears  
Flowing down his face  
Marking another time he’s thinking of him

Sleepless nights  
Stretching on and on  
Reminding him of the time spent with his brother

Forced smiles  
When he can’t keep going anymore  
Looking like a parody of happiness

Cold bed sheets  
No one to warm them up  
Showing how lonely he still is

Bruised knuckles  
After punching the wall over and over again  
When nothing’s going as it should

Dirty clothing  
Being thrown around the room  
When he doesn’t care enough to throw it away

Broken bones  
From being reckless on hunts  
There’s no point in living without him anyway

Empty motel rooms  
Sounds echoing in the small space  
Being heard by no one but him

It stops

Tight embrace  
Feeling the warmth of his body  
When he’s back from the dead

Wrinkled clothes  
Being thrown on the floor  
As they reunite again

Scarred skin  
Sliding against the other one’s  
Feeling like painted canvas under soft touch

Bed creaking  
As they move together  
Chasing their release

Hot breath  
Mixing with the other one’s  
As they kiss

Fingers entwined  
On the bed sheets  
In a death-like grip

Sharp nails  
Raking down his back  
When they get lost in each other completely

Honesty and tears  
Because the imperfect love  
Couldn’t be more perfect


End file.
